The present disclosure generally relates to user devices or systems, and more particularly, to system engagement.
Currently, a user device may generally be engaged by manually turning on the device, for example, by using a touch screen, pressing a button, or by other suitable manual ways for touching the device. In an example where the user device is a smart phone, a user may unlock the device by pressing the power button, sliding an unlock key, touching the screen, or a combination thereof. However, such current ways for engaging a device may be cumbersome and not user friendly.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for engaging a system or device.